wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Whispheart
Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather14 Whispheart is a small, fluffy ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Description Appearance Personality Skills Life Kithood & Adolescence :Whispkit is born to Sharptalon and Frostshine, along with Flightkit. Her mother and father adopt two kits, Creekkit and Talonkit, which makes Whispkit and her brother jealous. :Growing up, Whispkit and her brother reject and bully Creekkit for his small size and poor battle skills. Although, Whispkit grows to admire Talonkit. During apprenticeship, Creekpaw saves her and Stonepaw and Whisppaw begins to realize Creekpaw isn't so bad after all. The two become best friends. :After the murder of her brother, Flightpaw, and friend, Hawkpaw, the Clan turns on Creekpaw after finding his fur in their claws. The Clan rejects Creekpaw, but Whisppaw remains by his side, knowing he is innocent was someone must have framed him. Adulthood :After being made a warrior, she grows close to Falconcry and they fall in love, later becoming mates. She soon finds she's expecting kits. :She is out hunting, far from camp, when she has her kits. Rain had been heavy recently, and flooding was all too possible. A flash flood hits and her kits are swept away. Whispheart is depressed and heartbroken. She can't bring herself to tell Falconcry what happened, believing it is her fault the kits were taken. :Right after, Talonfang consults Creekfrost and Whispheart. Talonfang has had her own kits and fears she will raise them poorly, and believes Whispheart would be a better mother, and Creekfrost, a wonderful uncle. Whispheart learns about Talonfang's crimes and is shocked, but threatened to keep quiet. Fearing for her life and her adoptive kits, she listens. But Whispheart is happy to have kits to raise. She lies to Falconcry, telling them that the kits are theirs. Falconcry doesn't question her and tries to be the best father possible. :Later, Falconcry catches greencough and refuses to listen to Songwillow and stay away from the kits until it all cleared up. Runningkit and Dazzlekit come down with the sickness. Runningkit survives, but Dazzlekit is too weak and passes. Falconcry is grief stricken and blames himself. He believes he can't raise the kits anymore, fearing he may hurt them and leaves the Clan and Whispheart. Whispheart is left to raise the kits alone and is heart broken over the loss of her kit and mate. Her brother, Creekfrost, stands by and helps her take care of her and the kits. :Waterkit runs away from the Clan, making Whispheart's pain run deeper. Falconcry returns to the Clan and wants to be mates again, which Whispheart gives a cold refusal to. Later on, after the revealing of Talonfang's crimes and her exile, the she-cat stalks and torments RockClan, killing and maiming their cats. Whispheart falls victim and is killed by Talonfang. :She joins StarClan after her death and is reunited with her lost kits and friends. Pedigree Mate :Falconcry (formerly): Status unknown Daughters :Nutgorse: Deceased :Firepoppy: Living :Whitetoe: Living Sons :Hickorywing: Deceased :Hollowkit: Deceased :Lucas: Living Adoptive daughters :Dazzlekit: Deceased :Waterdrop: Deceased Adoptive sons :Mallowkit: Deceased :Runningstrike: Status unknown :Stormstar: Deceased Mother :Frostshine: Deceased Father :Sharptalon: Deceased Brother :Flightpaw: Deceased Adoptive sister :Talonfang: Deceased Adoptive brother :Creekstar: Living Grandsons :Spiderpaw: Living :Redfeather: Living :Jumpstrike: Living Granddaughter :Dewpaw: Living Relationships Family Frostshine & Sharptalon :"They're my parents, of course I'll always love them. But I hate how they pretty much ignored me and Flightpaw after Talonfang got their attention, and for the way they treated Creekfrost as though he was wasting their time... But I never stopped loving them." :: Flightpaw :"Me and my brother did everything together. I loved him, he loved me. We were so much alike... I missed him." :: Creekstar :"Creekstar is my brother, no questions asked. We may not share blood, but we were raised together and he was always there for me, just like a supportive brother should be. I hated him at first because I felt he and his sister stole my parents from me, but then I realized how wrong I was. I owe him so much for being by my side after Falconcry left me and Dazzlekit died..." :: Dazzlekit, Runningstrike, Stormstar, & Waterdrop :"They're not my real kits, but I've always loved them as if they were my own. I would have died for them. I got so panicked when Runningstrike and Waterdrop went off on their adventures, but I couldn't stay mad. And little Stormstar and Dazzlekit, precious peace makers. When I lost my own kits, they filled a gap in my heart. I lost Dazzlekit and I felt as if the world was ending... then Waterkit ran away. At least I got to see her and her kits before I died." :: '''Talonfang :"I don't even know how to describe my feelings for Talonfang. I hate her for what she did to me, my Clan, my family. But... I believe deep down, she was truly a good cat who had been broken. If only she had gotten help... maybe she could have been the warrior she always wanted to be." :: Love Interests Falconcry :"I hate him, yet I love him. We had been friends since kithood, and he was so sweet and kind, with a fiery passion. But he left me when I needed him the most. I can't forgive him for that. But I lied to him about our kits... would he have still loved me, even after I lied to him? I was so scared he would blame me for what happened to our real kits... but then Dazzlekit died because Falconcry gave her greencough. He blamed himself. I so badly wanted to tell him the truth... but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him I know how he felt, but I just..." :: Friends : Enemies : Notable : Images : Character Pixels Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Former RockClan Cats